


And Those Left Behind

by hiyoriis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Child Eren Yeager, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, Multi, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Teenage Levi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, future dark themes, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyoriis/pseuds/hiyoriis
Summary: Levi loves his baby half-brother Eren, who is somehow both annoyingly adorable and bratty at the same time. But the pair are suddenly separated when their parents get a divorce, leaving Levi with Carla and Eren with his father.As the years pass, Levi tries unsuccessfully to find Eren to bring him back into his life.But when they finally meet again, Levi struggles to navigate the gaps between them and the fact that Eren is no longer the baby faced toddler who used to look up to him.AU.*Warning tags for later chapters.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	And Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corriander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corriander/gifts).



> Hey everyone, just want to give fair warning that this fic will not be to everyone's taste and that future chapters will delve into some darker areas, so make sure you read the tags for future developments and exit this page if it might upset you.  
> LATER chapters will possibly include incestuous themes between half-siblings (only half wrong, am i right) and mentions of underage sex.  
> There is some domestic violence in this first chapter but it's relatively light. Remember, this is fictional work so please do not read if it's not your thing.

“We~vi!” Little Eren waddles from his seat on the couch towards his older brother. Levi’s lying on the carpet holding the TV remote while scrolling through channels, one hand resting against the couch as he leans back. 

Eren stands promptly in front of the TV, his podgy belly and stubby little legs blocking any hopes that Levi would be able to watch a movie in peace. “Play with me Ni-chan.” Eren pokes at Levi with his chubby little fingers, his baby fat squishing against Levi’s toned arm. Levi finds it both adorable and annoying at the same time. 

Levi swats at the chubby hands softly. “Go away, Eren. Your brother is busy right now.” Levi replies. It’s true, he _should_ be doing his homework that’s piled neatly on his desk. 

Eren pouts, “Ni-chan promised to play with me today.” His lower lip trembling in a show of pity, “Ewen wants to have fun.” _Like always._

Levi groans. God, his little brother could be such a brat. He knows _exactly_ how to play his cards right, putting on the tears whenever something didn’t go his way. 

“Nice try, pal. I’m not falling for the same act twice.” He shuts the toddler down. _Now go away_ , he adds silently. 

Eren’s not having a bar of it though. “B-but Wevi, you promised me!” 

“No.” 

Eren tries harder, “Pwetty pwease. I’ll be good, I won’t ask you again if you play with me now.” Levi holds back a snort, because _t_ _hat’s a lie,_ no doubt about it. 

“I said no, Eren.” 

The toddler rubs his eyes in defeat. And Levi’s glad, because he knows that saying ‘yes’ to Eren will only open up more opportunities for Eren to get away with anything he wants. It’s not like Levi’s a bad sibling or anything, he just wants Eren to grow up the proper way. No shortcuts whatsoever. 

“We-vi is a meanie.” 

Yeah, Levi’s not going to bother arguing with that one. But he figures it saves the kid from learning the hard way when he’s older. 

\------ 

It’s a Monday evening when Levi finds out that their parents are getting a divorce. There’s yelling coming from the kitchen, and Levi covers his baby brother's ears when he hears their voices starting to get louder. 

Eren’s wrapped into him, with his chubby fists clenched into Levi’s grey shirt and his head buried in the nook of his armpit. “Ewen’s scared.” He says, trembling from his hidden spot. Levi runs a hand down Eren’s back to comfort him, kneading fingers against his spine. 

“It’s okay.” Levi murmurs quietly, briefly squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the slam of the front door shutting and Carla’s crying from the opposite room. “It’s alright, pal. I’m right here with you. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.” He adds, holding Eren tighter for a moment before pulling himself back. He needs to check on his mother, needs to see that she’s okay. 

Eren grabs his leg and holds him from moving, “Wevi! Don’t leave me!” He’s wrapped himself around Levi’s knee like a koala. 

Levi loves Eren, he really does. He adores him so much. Even if Eren’s only his half brother, Levi cares for him even more than if they were fully related. Back when it was just him and Carla, a 10-year-old boy and a struggling single mother, he’d always wished he’d be able to have another sibling to play with. Someone to keep him company while his mother was working on night shifts. And when Eren was born, he became that sibling, that perfect bundle of joy. 

Levi nods stiffly, “I’ll be back, Eren. Wait here. It’s okay.” He pats Eren’s head in reassurance. 

Eren slowly let's go, tears streaming down his face. “Pwomise?” 

“I promise.” 

Levi leaves. Shutting the door behind him. He walks into the kitchen to face the carnage his father, _stepfather_ , has left behind. 

“Levi? Is that you?” Carla’s voice is weak, and she’s huddled down in the corner next to a smashed plate on the kitchen floor. Levi wants to cry at the sight of her. He’s so used to seeing her as the strong one, the woman who raised him alone since birth and never let anyone or anything drag her down. Now, she looks as sad as the broken crockery next to her limp form. 

_Shit_ _shit_ _shit_ _._ “Mum! Are you alright?” Levi’s panicking because there’s fucking blood on the floor and he doesn’t even know what he’s supposed to do. Did she get injured? Did that fucking bastard hurt her? Levi reaches out to grab his mother’s hand, “Tell me what happened, tell me everything.” 

Carla looks up at Levi, her usually bright brown eyes have dulled, and something inside him _hurts_. “Oh, sweetheart. I should never have-” She pauses, looking towards the door to the lounge room where Eren’s waiting. Levi waits, gripping his mother’s arm while hoping, fucking _hoping_ that Grisha doesn’t walk back in the door. Finally, she slumps back down in both defeat and relief. 

“I should never have married him.” She murmurs. And Levi can see it now, where the blood is coming from. It’s her feet, glass shards cutting through her heels and toes, bright red pooling on the kitchen floor. That’s good though, it means Grisha didn’t actually touch her. 

Carla squeezes Levi’s hand, “What am I going to do? I don’t want anything to ever happen to you or Eren.” She pauses, still holding his hand tightly. 

Levi knows what she has to do. What they all have to do. He looks over to the room Eren's in, where the toddler is undoubtedly curled up in fear and hiding under his blanket.

“We’ll look after each other, no matter what.” 

Levi has to protect them all.

\------- 

Except, it’s never that easy. It's Levi's turn to find out the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be arriving soon, and there will be a lot more involvement after the timeskip.
> 
> I appreciate all reviews, including those that offer constructive criticism. If you throw hate at me for pre-mentioned tags, please just don't, it's lame and I have provided fair warning.


End file.
